


To be a human

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, doubts, questioning humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had tried to keep up with the elf, to actually be one. But when he pushed his body too much, everything collapsed and he would be reminded of his mortality, of the short span of life he got to spend. So whenever the blonde would keep going, looking back from time to time to see what was keeping the ranger, then he'd fake a smile, hiding his weariness, his humanity. He'd try to reassure Legolas, and himself also, that he could keep going, whenever the elf suggested a pause, and then let out a forced laugh, but the blonde never bought it, yet said nothing of it, he just kept this worried glance in his eyes, he too reminded of the frailty of Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be a human

He had tried to keep up with the elf, to actually be one. But when he pushed his body too much, everything collapsed and he would be reminded of his mortality, of the short span of life he got to spend. So whenever the blonde would keep going, looking back from time to time to see what was keeping the ranger, then he'd fake a smile, hiding his weariness, his humanity. He'd try to reassure Legolas, and himself also, that he could keep going, whenever the elf suggested a pause, and then let out a forced laugh, but the blonde never bought it, yet said nothing of it, he just kept this worried glance in his eyes, he too reminded of the frailty of Men.

So when he heard an outlet of pain to his right side, where Aragorn had been fighting until that moment, he whipped his head around, blond locks flying around his shoulders, and quickly made his way over to the fallen Dúnadan. The red colour of blood welled up at his shoulder, signifying he'd been hit there. The prince pushed away the fabric around the area, ignoring most of the brunette's protests, and examined the wound. Luckily it wouldn't kill Aragorn easily, yet it still needed treating. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and dragged him of the battlefield, while Aragorn still tried to get back to his comrades, who were risking their lives, but Legolas would have nothing of it. He said nothing either, for his thoughts were far away. He was once more reminded of Aragorn's mortality and it was like a stab of a knife to his heart. The realisation that he would eventually die hit him hard and pained him much. He cared greatly for the ranger and did not want to spend the rest of eternity without him. He had always always concerned for his health but now he feared even more for Estel's, little Estel, life. As soon as one of the healers came into view, Legolas handed Aragorn over, his blue eyes lingering on the bleeding form, even when he had turned his back. Then the elf snapped out of his thoughts and headed back to the battlefield, taking all his fear out on the many enemies, yet it would do nothing to soothe his hurts, only to distract him for a little while.

As soon as victory had been declared, the prince of Mirkwood left the plain and weaved his way through the little tents, remembering exactly where he had left the ranger. And in the little tent Aragorn lay silently, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. The blonde smiled at the sight and sat down next to the Dúnadan, taking his hand. This the brunette felt and slowly he opened his grey eyes, mesmerising grey eyes which had captured Legolas' attention from the first time they'd met. The Númenorean smiled, but said nothing, so it was the Sinda that spoke first.

"You worried me." "Why? 'Twas but a small wound." "I care for you." "Good." He murmured. "For I care too."

Even though those last words were whispered, the elf had heard them clearly and couldn't contain himself from taking the lips that uttered those words for his own, his heart bursting almost out of his chest when he did so. He was even more flustered when he felt other lips reacting against his own. And even though he loved that moment, doubts came to his mind again, but it was not him that pulled away first. There was a sadness in Aragorn's eyes, for he knew too.

"We can make this work, I know we can." "How? Eventually I will fade away from this world." "I know." "I'm just a little human." "You're not just any human. You're Aragorn, son of Arathorn." "And is my heritage what makes me special?" "No, what makes you special is that you are Aragorn. You are very different from any other humans." "How so?" "I can't explain. You just are." "And you're different from any other elf, because your name is Legolas." "Why, thank you. I believe I've just been mocked by the great Aragorn." "I believe you indeed have been mocked by me." "You can mock, I can tease." "I'd like to see." "I know you would."

And the blonde leaned in, breathing down on the man's neck, giving it a little kiss before moving upwards to his lips, pressing fleeting kisses along the way. And when Aragorn was literally just an inch away from being kissed by Mirkwood's prince, the ranger leaned in, intent on getting that kiss. Legolas did lean in too, but with other intentions. So when their lips were but a breath apart, the elf kissed the corner of the other's mouth, untangled himself and walked away, his hips shaking a little for the flair, leaving a very stunned ranger behind, who ran after the other quickly, wanting to finish what they had started very badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Human by Christina Perri.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
